Conventionally, there is known an internal combustion engine provided with an electromagnetic wave emission device that emits an electromagnetic wave to a combustion chamber. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-36198 discloses an internal combustion engine of this kind. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-36198 discloses an internal combustion engine provided with an ignition or plasma generation device. The ignition or plasma generation device mixes a high voltage pulse with a microwave pulse and supplies them to an ignition plug, thereby igniting fuel air mixture in a combustion chamber.
Furthermore, conventionally, there is known an internal combustion engine configured to produce a predetermined gas flow such as a tumble flow in a combustion chamber. This kind of internal combustion engine agitates a fuel air mixture by the gas flow so as to ensure a uniform distribution of the fuel.